


26

by moonandstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A-Z of Lavender and Parvati, F/F, Lesbian, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandstar/pseuds/moonandstar
Summary: Lavender and Parvati alphabetically.





	1. A- Adventure

“Gryffindor!” the sorting hat shouted. 

Parvati flung the hat down and stumbled towards the Gryffindor table, barely registering the cheering. She sat down next to a pretty blonde girl and made eye contact with Padma at the Ravenclaw table, who smiled sadly back before looking down. 

“Is that your sister? What’s her name?” the girl asked.

“Yeah... Padma. I thought we would end up in the same house, we aren’t really all that used to being separated” Parvati replied quietly. 

The girl smiled sympathetically. “That’s okay. She’ll make friends. I’ve heard everyone at Hogwarts is super friendly. My mum told me I’d make friends for life!”

Parvati felt a spark of hope. “Do you really think so? I hope she’ll be alright over there” 

The girl grabbed her arm and laughed. “Look! She’s talking to loads of people already. She doesn’t seem worried herself” 

“I suppose not. I just worry about things” 

The enchanted ceiling crackled ominously above them. 

“Thunder” the girl tutted. “Well- I certainly have no twin sister to worry about but I’m definitely worried about Hogwarts! Were you excited to get your letter?” 

“It was brilliant. The best day of our lives. Padma nearly set the house alight in her excitement” 

“Me too. Even though I showed signs of accidental magic I was still scared I wouldn’t get a letter or that the owls could have delivered it to the wrong place” she laughed again. “Irrational I know- that’s probably why I didn’t get Ravenclaw” 

“Did you want Ravenclaw?” Parvati asked curiously. 

“No! I wanted Gryffindor. I’m so pleased that I got in. I wouldn’t suit the Ravenclaw colours” 

“I wanted Ravenclaw, but now- I’m kind of glad I’m in Gryffindor” 

“Gryffindor’s the best house!” 

“I’m excited! I hope we are in the same dorm” 

“I hope so too. I’m Lavender Brown, by the way” 

Parvati smiled properly for the first time since arriving. “Hello, Lavender Brown. I’m Parvati Patil” 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Parvati Patil. I’m really excited for all the adventures we’re going to have here”

As Parvati looked at Lavender’s infectious smile, she couldn’t even remember why she was so worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure” - J.K. Rowling


	2. B- Blonde

Lavender stood in front of the mirror in the sixth year Gryffindor girls’ bathroom anxiously.

“Tell me again why we can’t just use a hair dying spell for this” Parvati grumbled.

“Too risky. Don’t worry- I trust you completely. You’ve never done badly before” 

“Only your highlights! I’ve never actually applied full dye. Do you even need it dyed?” 

Lavender smiled. Parvati had been helping her dye her hair since their fourth year and she always acted like this. 

“It could be a little more blonde- would you like yours done?” Lavender asked. 

Parvati clutched her inky black hair dramatically. “I want to but Padma would kill me”

“Ah. I forgot. She likes you guys to look identical, doesn’t she? I could always dye hers as well” 

“I doubt she’d let you. She’s religious about her hair. You’d think it was made of gold dust” 

Lavender frowned thoughtfully. “I’ve got an idea actually...”

She leaned over and whispered to Parvati. 

Parvati’s eyes lit up. “No one will object to that! It’s not like I’m getting rid of the whole colour”

“And it’s only temporary. It’ll mark our dedication to each other at least” Lavender flamboyantly leaned down and kissed Parvati’s hand. 

That was the other part. Parvati was Lavender’s _girlfriend_. They had been going out officially since the start of fourth year, but it only became public at the end of fifth. She was the happiest she had ever been in her life, and she knew Parvati felt the same. 

“Okay. Colovaria!” Parvati pointed her wand at the dye pot.

“You do mine and I’ll do yours?” 

Parvati grinned and tied her hair back. “Deal”

A little while later, the two girls emerged from the bathroom and into the Great Hall for dinner. Each had a pink section of hair on the right hand side. 

Ginny, who was sitting close, smiled. “You look awesome!” 

The hair was popular amongst the Gryffindors. Even Padma came over from the Ravenclaw table to admire it. 

“I suppose I like it- but I would never do it myself” 

After dinner, when Dumbledore was making a speech, Lavender turned to lean her head on Parvati’s shoulder. 

“Do you genuinely like it?” she whispered. 

“I love it. You look beautiful” 

Lavender met McGonagall’s sharp eyes and knew she couldn’t risk replying. She just squeezed Parvati’s hand under the table and knew that even without words, her message got across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where”- Pablo Neruda.


	3. C- Christmas

Christmas was basically banned under the regime of the Carrows. That wouldn’t stop the Gryffindors, however. Although their number was reduced, and the common room was certainly a lot quieter, those remaining had decided to throw the best Christmas party they possibly could before they broke up for the holidays. Anything could happen during that time. 

“Are you worried about them?” Parvati asked Ginny softly. 

“I’m always worried. We’re all worried. Christmas is going to be so different without them here. Mum sent a letter yesterday, she’s already made Ron’s jumper before realising he wouldn’t be there” 

Parvati frowned. “I’m sorry. If it’s any help, they’re with Harry. If anything happened to the trio, it’d be the first thing we’d hear on the wireless” 

“I know. I suppose we just have to cling to hope”

“Hope’s all we can have at this point” 

Ginny smiled sadly. “Where’s Lavender?” 

“She’s in detention. They found a note she passed to Seamus in class yesterday, seemed to take it further than it should’ve gone. We’ll have to be prepared once she gets back, because she’s not going to crucio those kids” 

Ginny winced, remembering her own detention just last week. It was terrible that they had to mop up the blood of their best friends everyday and it was even worse that they were so used to it. 

“I hate this” she said. “Parvati, I hate it”

“I know” 

Parvati put an arm around Ginny and they stayed like that until Lavender came back through the portrait hole. Parvati shot up. She crossed the common room in a couple of strides and grabbed Lavender’s hands. It made her feel sad that she had to check for wounds from a Blood Quill. 

“Are you okay? What did they do?” 

“I’m fine” Lavender sounded tired. “Couple slashes from the knife. Made me leave my wand, could you heal them for me?” 

“Yeah, of course. You don’t need to ask. Sit down” 

Lavender silently rolled up the sleeves of her robe so Parvati could see. 

“Those bastards! Is it just the arms tonight?” she asked

Lavender nodded.

Ginny appeared behind them. “What was it tonight? Oh- cuts. Looks painful. Those Carrows are world-class arseholes” 

“Believe me, I know. They aren’t even resting at Christmas” Lavender replied. 

Ginny nodded. “I hope you feel better soon. I’m going to go get some punch” 

Ginny left. Parvati smiled weakly. “Does this hurt?” 

“No, no. Don’t worry, it’s alright” Lavender replied. 

Parvati’s hands were _gentle, gentle, gentle_. She hardly dared to touch the wounds, and healed them as best she could. She no longer shook when she tried to cast a healing spell. 

“Tergeo” Parvati whispered the final healing spell and straightened up, hand out to pull Lavender along. She pulled Lavender upstairs, ducked under the web of fairy lights in the doorway and walked towards the window of the dormitory. The two girls stared out at the icy lake. 

“I wish we could be out there” Lavender said wistfully. 

“One day, after the war. One day we’ll be away from all of this” Parvati replied. 

She kept hold of Lavender’s hand and they sat by the window, watching the snow fall and listening to the faint sounds of Christmas music and laughter from the common room. Parvati felt truly peaceful for the first time since the war had broken out. Despite the loss and tragedy of war, and the torture prison school had turned into, sitting with Lavender at Christmas by the window never failed to make her feel surrounded by love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “My idea of Christmas, whether old-fashioned or modern, is very simple: loving others”- Bob Hope.


	4. D- Divination

Lavender squinted into her crystal ball.

“Do you see anything?” Parvati asked, buzzing with excitement. 

Lavender frowned. “Give me a minute, I’m definitely getting something here” 

Professor Trelawney had just introduced the crystal ball to the third years, and Lavender, having only done Divination for a few months, was feeling very proud of herself for having been able to see anything at all. 

“What is it?” Parvati whispered. 

“Dear! What can you see?” Professor Trelawney came breezing over. 

Lavender gazed into the crystal ball, letting her mind fall away. She jerked back when she realised what- or rather _who_ she was seeing. She saw a series of pictures of Parvati. Parvati listening to the wireless, dancing, Parvati in Lavender’s striped jumper, Parvati getting closer, Parvati leaning in- 

Lavender broke the connection in shock. 

Trelawney and Parvati were both beaming. “You saw something! You did it! What did you see?” 

“I saw... myself as a healer in the future. I was living in London” the lie tasted sour in her mouth and she couldn’t meet Parvati’s eyes. 

Trelawney clapped. “Oh, congratulations! You have the makings of a true Seer. Parvati, why don’t you try?” 

“I have tried, Professor. I can’t seem to conjure anything up other than swirling mist. Perhaps Lavender could show me how?” Parvati looked at Lavender pleadingly. 

“Yeah, of course” 

As if she could deny Parvati anything. 

After half an hour, Parvati too was starting to see images. 

“Do you want to move to tea leaves?” Lavender asked

“Hang on- I think I’ve got it” Parvati trailed off thoughtfully. 

A glazed look came over her face as she stared into the crystal. When she came to, she was smiling. 

“What did you see?” Lavender asked. 

“I saw us! We were dancing” Parvati replied wistfully.

“Just dancing?” _No kissing?_

“Just dancing- but I’m sure I’ll be able to hold the connection longer next time. Maybe I’ll get to see some more” 

“Maybe” 

Lavender watched Parvati gaze into her crystal ball once again and felt like she really could tell the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams.” - Eleanor Roosevelt


	5. E- Envy

“You did _what_?” 

“I kissed her, Parvati! I kissed a girl” Lavender replied, excitement written all over her face.

Parvati winced. Lavender had recently told her that she was into girls and while Parvati didn’t swing that way herself, she was alright with it. Well, she thought she was until Lavender walked into the dorm with her lipstick smudged and her perfect hair rumpled. 

“Who?” Parvati’s voice was flat. 

“Hannah. I never knew she was bi!”

“Good for you. Is she your girlfriend now?”

Parvati knew she should feel pleased. She knew she should be supporting Lavender but the idea of Lavender with a girl made her feel weird. It definitely wasn’t a homophobic thing, as Parvati had no problem when she saw other two girls together, it was just because it was Lavender. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel like going over to Hufflepuff to rip Hannah from limb to limb? 

“I don’t think so... we never exactly brought it up. Aren’t you pleased for me?” Lavender asked, hurt evident in her voice. 

“I am” Parvati plastered on an artificial smile. “Really pleased. Congratulations” 

“Thanks” Lavender replied.

They fell into silence. A stilted, horrible, awkward silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Envy, after all, comes from wanting something that isn't yours. But grief comes from losing something you've already had.”- Jodi Picoult


	6. F- Fire

Lavender sat by the fire, looking thoughtfully into the flames. She had ripped up the letter and was watching it burn, wishing that she could burn away everything that had happened. If she hadn’t received the letter, she could kid herself Binky was still alive. She wished she hadn’t opened it. If she burnt it, then at least it could go away. 

“I heard about your rabbit, Lavender. I’m really sorry” Ginny walked past and brushed her hand across Lavender’s shoulder, down to squeeze her hand. 

Lavender ran a hand through her hair. “It’s okay. It would have happened eventually. At least he wasn’t in pain for very long”

Ginny smiled quickly. “You’re alright?”

Lavender nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak. 

“Glad to hear” Ginny squeezed her hand again and then retreated back into the crowd of loud Gryffindors in the common room.

Lavender sighed and stared into the flames once again. The letter was now just a pile of ashes. 

“Are you okay?” came a voice from behind her. 

Parvati. Suddenly everything was fine. 

“I’m fine” Lavender replied. 

This time, she was telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Each of us is born with a box of matches inside us but we can't strike them all by ourselves”- Laura Esquive


	7. G- Girls

Parvati Patil liked girls and that scared her. Parvati Patil liked Lavender Brown and that scared her. Lavender was so open about her own sexuality, the embodiment of lesbian pride. Parvati knew she could never be like that, so open and happy. She sighed and dragged a hand through her hair. 

“What’s up? Where’s Lav?” 

It was Padma. 

“She’s speaking to McGonagall. She wants to start a drama club. Listen- we need to talk” 

Padma nodded and pulled out the chair opposite. “I got that impression. You look tired, what’s going on?” 

Parvati took a deep breath. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while... I think I like girls” 

Padma’s expression was blank. “Why?” 

“Why? Girls are _fantastic_. I can’t begin to describe how lucky I am to get to like them. They’re so soft and kind and just wonderful. Everything about them is sunshine, the way they walk, their hair, their clothes. Girls in general. They’re just...god. They’re all so beautiful” 

Padma looked at Parvati for a long minute before her mask broke. She smiled and pulled Parvati into a tearful hug.

“I’m so proud of you. Thank you for telling me” she whispered into Parvati’s hair. 

“Thank you for accepting me” Parvati whispered back.

“Hey. Gay or not, you’re still my sister. If you’re happy, I’m happy” 

Parvati didn’t say anything back. She didn’t need to. Padma understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.” -Robert A. Heinlein


End file.
